I Promise
by hugs from demon dean
Summary: Catherine Winchester is Dean and Sam's younger sister. When her and Dean get Sam from college to go on a search for their dad some freaky stuff happens. sisfic. no pairing. please read.
1. Introduction

My name is Catherine Winchester. Most people call me Cat for short. Or at least everyone but my family who insist on calling me Kitty. (Don't tell them, but I secretly like it when they do.) I'm fourteen years old, five feet tall, light brown hair, and forest green eyes. I listen to any kind of music no matter what Dean says about me being a mini Sam.

Sam and Dean are only my half brothers. On our dads side, obviously. He "accidentally" got some women pregnant, who I guess is my mom, on a "case." She sadly died of child birth, I never even got to meet her. So of course Sam and Dean had to take me. They wouldn't put me in an orphanage knowing I was related to the Winchesters'. That would be dangerous.

First of let me just say my family is defiantly not normal. We hunt the supernatural for a living, except we don't get paid. Although Dean and I think we should.

This my crazy life.


	2. Chapter One

I sat waiting in the shotgun of Dean's car, staring out into the distance of the lawn of Stanford University. A few minutes later Dean came out of the humongous building with an annoyed Sam at his side. They were walking over to the car where I was sitting. They were talking, possibly fighting, mouths moving quickly. I couldn't hear anything from my seat in the Impala. They reached the car.

I picked this moment to open the car's rusty door and pounce on an unsuspecting Sam.

"Hi Sammy! Miss me much?" I asked, hugging his waist. Sam has been away at college for the past four years. I haven't seen him since I was 10. I would never admit this to Dean, or even Sam, but it was never the same without him on the road.

He yelled, jumping back, "Kitty, you scared the cr-" "Sam." Dean grunted through gritted teeth, cutting him off. After several failed attempts of trying to pry me off of him, Sam gave up and I let go much of his annoyance.

"I thought you said she was asleep." Sam looked over at Dean. Dean shrugged and opened the trunk of the Impala. "I lied." Dean propped open the trunk with a gun and rummaged around a bit. "Alright, let's see, where the he-" he paused to correct himself, "heck did I put that thing?" Dean is always trying to have a good influence on me. He thinks that the hunting life isn't for little girls like me, but honestly, I love it… sometimes. Sometimes it can be terrifying. But anyways, he doesn't cuss, wait, tries not to cuss around me because he thinks that I shouldn't hear it. "Dean, I'm fourteen. You can say hell without me flinching." I sighed. No response.

Dean pulled the article out of the trunk. "First of all, no. And second of all, no." He then turned to Sam, "All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane black top just outside of Jurupa Valley, California. About a month ago, this guy," Dean handed the paper to Sam and pointed to the picture. "They found his car, but he was vanished. He went completely MIA in under 24 hours. Kitty and I went to go talk to talk to the last person he saw, his wife. She said that he was on his way to work at an hospital. She said she call us if she got anymore news."

Dean pulled another record out of his duffel bag. "It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We haven't heard from him since, which was getting bad enough." I snatched one of the papers from Dean's hands. "But we did find one thing in common, they called worked at the same hospital. This one here." I pointed to a map Dean had printed out.

"You think maybe someone… or something kidnapped him?" Sam looked up from his paper to Dean, then me. My eyes started tearing up. What if someone did kidnap him? Or worse…

"Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean said approvingly, I smirked, tears still in my eyes and Sam shook his head.

Dean looked at me in the eyes sympathetically. "Oh, Kitty," he said pulling me into a hug. "We're going to find dad, I promise. Okay?" He release me from the hug and I looked into his eyes, they were so deep and full of love. He wiped my tear stained face with his fingers.

After a long awkward silence of Dean giving Sam the persuading glare and motioning to me. Finally Sam outbursts, "Fine guys, I'll go. I'll help you find him." I grinned shamelessly from behind Sam and nearly hugged him again. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and victory.

Then Sam added, "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned around to go pack when Dean asked, "What's first thing Monday?"

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned back, "I have this… I have a job interview."

"Job interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged.

"It's a law school interview, it's my whole future on a plate." Sam remarked defensively.

"Law school?" Dean asked smirking. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

When Dean finally let Sam go pack I turned to Dean, "Law school? Impressive, looks like my favorite brother is growing up." I turned around and playfully jumped into the backseat of the Impala. "Oh and Dean, look who's taller now."

Dean smirked to himself as he sat down in the driver's seat and then gave me a fake hurt look, "Favorite brother? I thought I was your favorite?" I grinned and teased back. "Sure, why not."

We sat there as we waited for Sam to come back.

"Oh and Dean…"

"Yeah, Kitty?"

"What you said about dad… how you promised we'd find him."

"Yeah."

"So you're sure we'll find him?"

"We're going to find hime Kitty, I promise." he paused, "On my life."


End file.
